


House Hunting

by MarvelMaree



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree
Summary: You and Erik are looking to move into a new house. You’ve found one that you really like, but Erik says no, and you don’t know how to deal with it.





	1. 1

“Hey, Bae! Come take a look at this one,” you called to Erik from the couch, you were looking for a new place to live. Since Erik had moved in six months ago, your cozy one-bedroom apartment seemed to get smaller.

You paused in your search when you heard Erik’s footsteps coming towards you and tilted your laptop screen so that Erik could see as well.

“See, E. This one has 4 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, and it’s not too far from my job,” you said as you scrolled through the pictures. “It has a nice backyard too.” You sounded hopeful, maybe he’d like this one.

“You see that price, ma?” he responded. “That’s way over the price I told to look at.”

“I know, E, but look at it, it’s perfect,” you whined. “Can we please just go look at it?” you pouted knowing that Erik would do whatever you asked when you pouted.

Erik scrubbed his face with his hands and sighed. “Nah, ma. Not this one,” he responded after a few moments.

“Nah, it’s not. Trust me,” he responded.

You kissed your teeth and huffed before you moved away from him. “Look, you’re the one that wants to move, I’m perfectly fine with living here. Let me know when you’ve found the perfect place.” You were upset, for a couple of reasons, 1) you’d pouted, and you didn’t get your way, 2) Erik wasn’t being helpful at all, and 3) you weren’t used to not getting your way with Erik, this was new territory for you and you didn’t know how to handle it.

Erik chuckled, “Now you got an attitude because I told your spoiled ass ‘no,’ huh?”

You ignored him, opting to close your laptop and turn on the tv instead. Erik never told you ‘no’ when you really wanted something, especially if you pouted.

“Aight, bet. Ignore me if you want to, girl,” he grumbled as he stood and headed towards the door. “I’ll be back later.” You didn’t acknowledge that he’d said anything, and you didn’t move until you heard the door lock.

If he thought you were going to sit around and wait for him to come back, he had another thing coming. You snatched up your phone and called your best friend, Brianna.

“Hello?” she answered.

“Hey, girl. What you doing tonight?”

“Nothing. You wanna come over? We can order some pizza and wings.” Brianna was good for that. Whenever you needed a pick-me-up, she was right there. Y’all had been friends for as long as you could remember, and you considered her as a sister more than a friend.

“Aight, I’ll be there in 20,” you said as you stood to change your clothes. You’d been in your pj’s all day and it was nearly 7pm. You put on a pair of shorts and a tank top and slipped on a pair of flip-flops before you grabbed your keys and phone and left.

You’d thought about Erik on your drive to Brianna’s house. He was being difficult for no reason, you just wanted to look at the house, there was nothing wrong with that. You got more upset the more you thought about it, and before you knew it, you were at Bri’s house.

“You got here fast,” Bri said as she opened the door. “I just ordered the pizza.” She stepped aside letting you into the house. “I’m surprised Erik let you out the house tonight.”

“Ugh, don’t get me started on him right now,” you grumbled as you sat on the couch and flipped to the movie channels.

“What happened now?” Bri asked before snatching the remote from you and settling on a channel.

You launched into your tale about how Erik didn’t want to go see the house that you’d picked out because it wasn’t perfect and how he left when you caught an attitude.

Bri laughed, “Girl, your spoiled ass get on my nerves. Let me get this right. This man, is about to buy you a house, and you mad because he didn’t want to go look at one that was over his budget? Girl, bye.”

“Well, when you put it that way, I guess I could have handled it better,” you responded. “I guess I gotta apologize tomorrow.”

“Mhmm, but let’s not talk about it anymore tonight. Just know you got a good man, and don’t fuck it up.” Bri had a point, you couldn’t let some petty mess like this mess up your relationship with Erik.

Before you knew it, the pizza had arrived and one of your favorite movies had just started. The two of you ate pizza and chatted as you watched the movie. You’d seen it many times and you knew what was going on. Before long, you realized that it was nearly 2am and it was time for you to head home. After promising to let Bri know when you got home, you headed to your car and drove home thinking of how you were going to apologize to Erik in the morning. You got home quicker than usual, and you weren’t sure if you were ready to face Erik just yet, hopefully, he was still out.


	2. 2

The apartment was dark when you entered, and you sighed in relief knowing that you wouldn’t have to face Erik just yet. Kicking off your shoes, you sent a quick text to Bri letting her know that you made it home and headed to your bedroom. You changed out of your clothes into your PJs, a pair of shorts and a baggy t-shirt, and headed to bed. You hated sleeping without Erik, but there was nothing you could do about it, so you grabbed his pillow, threw back the covers, and climbed into bed, and before you knew it, you were fast asleep.

“Y/N, wake up.” Someone was shaking you, trying to wake you.

“Y/N,” the voice called again causing you to groan. “Girl, if you don’t wake yo ass up.”

“Don’t wanna,” you grumbled. You were sleeping good and it was too early on a Saturday to be up.

You felt Erik shift his body on the bed, and you hoped that meant that he was going to let you sleep some more. You grumbled as you felt him pull his pillow away from you and sighed when he pressed a kiss to your temple.

“Y/N, you gon’ get up?” he asked and chucked when you shook your head no. “Aight, bet.”

You felt Erik’s hands ghost on the backs of your thighs and jerked when you felt the cool air on your back when he flipped your shirt up.

“What are you-” you began but cut yourself off when Erik yanked down your shorts. “Ok I’m up,” you tried to get off the bed, but Erik held you in place.

“Nah, you shoulda got up when I first told you to,” Erik replied, one hand firmly between your shoulder blades the other pulling your shorts all the way off.

Erik lightly ran his hand down your back before gripping your ass. “Damn, I missed you last night,” he said as he placed a light kiss on each cheek. “This damn attitude of yours is getting on my nerves, but we gon work something out. Now, raise them hips up, just like that,” you could hear the smile in his voice as you did what he asked. “This pussy look good, ma.”

You moaned wondering what was taking him so long, he had your lips and cheeks spread and you could feel little puffs of air coming from him. You wiggled a little, earning yourself a chuckle from him but nothing more.

“You know what I wanna hear,” he replied from behind you.

“Daddy, please,” you begged as Erik placed kissed on your inner thighs. 

“Nah, that’s not it, baby girl,” he responded. “Yo spoiled ass need to apologize to daddy for being a brat last night.”

“Shit, daddy, I’m sorry! Please, daddy, please,” you whined. You wanted to feel his mouth on you. No one could make you come undone like Erik could.

“I don’t think you want it bad enough,” he teased as he kissed his way closer to your pussy. You were more than ready, but you knew he was going to make you really beg for it.

“Daddy, please! I need you,” you begged. “I’m sorry. I promise I won’t ignore you again.”

Erik slapped your ass, “I’m holding you to that, Y/N. You better not ignore me again.”

“Daddy, I promise,” you responded before his lips descended onto your clit causing you to moan. You clutched the bedsheets when his tongue entered you and you pushed back trying to get him to go deeper. Erik slapped you ass again silently telling you to stay still. You moaned when he pulled away from you.

“You move again, I’ma stop,” he threatened.

You groaned and brought your hands above your head and grasped the headboard hoping that would keep you from moving. 

Erik continued to eat you out, his lips and tongue working expertly and bringing you to the edge.

“Come on, baby girl. I know you’re close,” Erik said between licks, he was gripping your thighs so hard that you knew you would have scars from his nails.

“Daddy, please,” you begged still trying not to move.

“Cum on my lips, baby girl,” Erik mumbled against your clit. The vibrations from his voice sent you over the edge causing your thighs to shake as you came. 

Erik continued lapping at your pussy as you convulsed wanting to get every last drop that you released. As you came down from your high, Erik kissed up your thighs, he kissed where his nails had dug into your skin. He kissed your forehead, and finally, he kissed your lips, sliding his tongue into your mouth mimicking how he had just ate you out. You moaned and turned your body so that you were facing him, melting into the kiss.

After a while, your kiss turned into pecks, and you pulled back a bit as Erik nibbled on your neck. “Erik, I really am sorry,” you apologized once again. “I don’t know why I acted that way.”

Erik chuckled, “Because you a spoiled brat, and you don’t know how to handle not getting your way.”

You pouted a little because you knew it was true. The two of you laid in bed for a few minutes as your heart rate returned to normal.

“Aight, get yo ass up. We got somewhere to be,” Erik whispered before slapping your ass again. How in the hell did he expect you to get right up after that?

Thirty minutes later you were dressed and ready to go. You walked into the front room to find Erik watching tv. “I’m ready,” you said as you grabbed your purse and keys. He stood and headed towards the door and you followed behind and locked the door.

You slipped your hand into his as the two of you walked to the car and smiled when he gently squeezed your hand. “I’m sorry,” you whispered.

“What’s that?” Erik asked turning to you with an eyebrow raised.

“I said, I’m sorry,” you repeated. “You know, for being such a spoiled brat yesterday. You told me no, and I should have listened to you instead of getting an attitude and ignoring you.”

“You good,” he smiled. “Just know we gon’ work something out real soon, ma.”

“Where are we going?” you asked when y’all reached the car.

“It’s a surprise,” Erik responded. You got excited, you loved surprises and Erik knew it. Your excitement only grew when Erik turned on the car and one of your favorite songs was on.

Erik laughed and shook his head as you bobbed your head and sang along to every song that came on while he drove. You were so into the music that you didn’t realize you were in an unfamiliar neighborhood until Erik turned the music down.

“Why you do that? That was my jam,” you pouted.

“Cause we’re here,” he responded as he turned off the car.

“And where is here?” you asked before he got out the car and walked around to open your door.

“We just gotta walk up the street a bit, and you’ll see,” he responded as you stepped out of the car. You slipped your hand back into his as the two of you began walking.

Erik?” you questioned. “Are we… are we going to see the house?!” you squeaked, jumping up and down beside him.

He smiled, “Yeah, we’re going to go look at it. and if you really like it, we can get it.”

You shrieked with excitement and pulled him into a hug. “Aight, aight, let’s go look at this damn house,” Erik said after you’d hugged him.

There were times when you thought you knew what was best. And then, there were times when you were just dead wrong. And you hated those times. This was one of those times. And Erik knew that he was right. You wanted to wipe off that smug smile that graced his face the moment y’all entered the house.

You’d been so excited about the house, and you thought that it was the one, but it wasn’t. The house was way too small and ugly on the inside. There was so much work that needed to be done. The rooms were smaller than any rooms you had ever seen, and the kitchen was so small that only one person could be in it at a time. And it just didn’t feel like home.

You pouted as you walked back to the car and Erik smiled as he placed his hand on your thigh while he drove.

“You’re loving this ain’t you?” you accused. You hated that he was right.

“Just a bit. I told you it wasn’t the one for us, and now you see why,” he replied. “We got one more stop to make, then we can go back home.”

Erik flipped the radio back on and you watched the scenery change. He tapped his thumb on your thigh as the music played and you sang along. You pulled out your phone and opened Snapchat and began taking selfies. You snuck pictures of Erik and posted them, know he was going to pay you back when he saw them later.

“You always on that damn Snapchat, ma. You better not be postin’ no pictures of me,” Erik told you causing you to laugh. After about another thirty minutes of driving, Erik pulled up in front of a house and cut the engine.

“We gon’ take a look at this house and I want your honest opinion about it,” you opened your mouth to respond, but Erik cut you off. “Don’t worry what I think, I wanna know what you think. Aight?” you nodded your head and got out the car.

The two of you headed towards the house and opened the gate. This house was cute on the outside, just like the other one. The two of you walked up the stairs and Erik opened the door and you smiled.

Everything about this place was different than the first place you saw, and even though you hated to admit it, you loved it. Erik stood by the front door as you looked around, moving excitedly from room to room.

The entire first floor had wood flooring, real wood flooring, something that you’d always wanted. The kitchen had enough counter and cabinet space to store everything you needed. There were four bedrooms and three bathrooms, and each bedroom had more than enough space. Two of the bedrooms were upstairs, including the master bedroom and bathroom, and when you saw the master bathroom, you fell even more in love.

Erik smiled when you made your way back to him you were practically bouncing with excitement.

“So, what do you think?” Erik asked.

“What do I think?!” you shrieked. “Erik, I love it! Oh my goodness, everything about it is perfect. It’s everything that I’ve ever wanted! What do you think about it?”

You waited for his response, surely he wouldn’t show you this beautiful house if he didn’t love it as well.

“It’s aight, hell of a lot better than that one you picked out,” he joked. “Nah, but I like it. I like it so much that I bought it.”

You froze, “You what?”

“I bought it,” Erik repeated as he reached into his pockets and pulled out a set of keys.

“You-you bought us a house?” you asked as you reached for the keys.

“I bought it a few days ago. This house,” he said stretching his hands out. “Belongs to your spoiled ass.”


	3. 3

Two years had passed since Erik had bought your house, and you were even more in love with it now than you were before. The four bedrooms were the perfect amount of space. You each had your own ‘get away’ room where you would go when the other was getting on your nerves, and you had a guest room.

At first, Erik was content with letting you decorate the entire house but had to rein you in when you almost purchased a $10,000 couch. “Girl, that couch better come with a butler or some shit, $10,000 my ass, fuck outta here,” he said when you told him how much the couch would cost. Maybe you had gone a little bit overboard with the whole couch thing, but now y’all could laugh at it. 

You were finally happy, and you couldn’t ask for anything more. You were happy with your job, grateful that you could find a decent place to work in the field that you studied in, and Erik was steadily moving up the ranks in his line of work. 

When you found out what Erik did for a living, you were a little apprehensive about what you had gotten yourself into, but Erik assured you that he would never bring any of his work home, and he’d kept his promise so far. 

The past couple of months had been hard for you because Erik had to spend so much time away from you now. You currently hadn’t seen him in 3 weeks, and it was starting to weigh on you. Before he left this last time, he had only just returned from a different mission that kept him away for two weeks. You knew he worked a lot, a man with the name ‘Killmonger’ clearly worked… killed… a lot, but damn this was getting ridiculous. You’d damn near ran out of things to busy yourself with when you heard his car pull into the driveway. Excited because you finally get to see your man, you jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs to greet him. He had barely gotten through the door before you jumped into his arms, something you rarely did because you were always afraid that he would drop you, but he never did. Wrapping your arms and legs around him, you placed excited kisses all over his face and laughed when he squeezed you in return.

“I take it you missed me?” Erik laughed as he took a couple more steps into the house.

“I missed you so much!” you answered between kisses. “You can’t leave me again.”

Erik didn’t respond, he only held you closer as you nuzzled his neck. He held you for what seemed like hours, and you began to worry that you were becoming too heavy for him to hold so you unwrapped your legs from his waist and giggled when your feet dangled a few inches above the ground.

“Nah, ma, I ain’t seen you in three weeks. I’ma hold you for as long as I want to,” Erik said as he adjusted your legs back around his waist and gripped your cheeks. “Damn, I missed you.” 

The two of you stood in silence with Erik holding you, and you ran your fingers through his dreads. You never wanted to let him go.

Erik began walking towards the stairs and you once again attempted to climb off him, but that only earned you a sharp slap to your butt and a growl from Erik, so you stopped. You let him carry you up to your bedroom where he laid you on the bed and laid on top of you.

He laid there, his arms around you and his head on your chest and he just breathed you in. it wasn’t long before you fell asleep, content that your man was back.

–

Two months pass before Erik has to leave again, and when he tells you how long he was going to be gone, it hit you like a ton of bricks.

“Three months?”

“Yeah, I gotta go handle some family shit. Help my cousin out with something. Don’t worry, I’ll be back before you know it, and I’m not leaving for another week. So until then, you got me all to yourself,” Erik reasoned.

“Wait. You’re going to Wakanda, aren’t you? Take me with you,” you asked. “You always said that you wanted to take me there, why not now?”

“Nah, not this time.”

You wanted to ask why, but you knew that would piss him off, so you just pouted and finished your dinner.

That last week with Erik went by too fast for your liking, but you spent every minute that you could with Erik. You touched him as much as you could, knowing that the next three months were going to be hard without him.

Erik did his best to keep you happy during your last week. He fucked you as much as he could during that week. Y'all had morning sex, lazy sex, just finished breakfast sex, “take out will be here in 30 minutes” sex. It was like he was trying to imprint himself on you, and you wanted him to try. 

The night before he had to leave was the hardest. He held you close as he fucked you slowly, kissing away your tears. You wanted nothing more than for him to stay, but you knew that wasn’t going to happen.

Erik brushed your braids out of your face as you came, memorizing the way you looked, the way you felt wrapped around him. Feeling your pussy grip him tight, he came deep inside you and pulled you down on top of him and held you as you cried.

“Y/N,” Erik said after a while. You didn’t realize that you were drifting off to sleep but hummed to let him know that you were listening.

“I know the next couple of months gon’ be hard, but I want you to hold something for me till I get back.” You could feel him moving around before he sat the two of you up and placed something in your hand. 

You looked at the item that he placed in your hand, then back up to him, then back at your hand. “Erik, I can’t-,” you began.

“Nah, it wasn’t a question,” Erik interjected. “You gon hold this till I get back. Keep it safe for me.”

“Erik, this is your father’s ring. Why do you want me to keep it? it belongs with you,” you said trying to give it back to him.

“Y/N,” Erik sighed. “I need you to hold this for me. Keep it with you while I’m gone,” he placed the chain around your neck for you and ran his fingers along your cheek. 

This was going to be a long three months.

~~~

The first couple of weeks were rough. Knowing that you weren’t going to see Erik for three months weighed you down. You kept his chain around your neck every day and often found yourself playing with the ring that hung there. 

Towards the end of the first month, you tried to stop hanging out with Bri, but she put a stop to that. Being your best friend, Bri would often stop by during the week just to check up on you. She would make sure that you were eating, often opting to sleep over. She reminded that you weren’t going to be alone during his absence. That she was going to be there with you the entire time.

Though you were missing Erik like crazy, and there were days where the thought of him was almost too much, the three months seemed to fly by faster than you thought it would. You were excited that you were going to see your man soon. Though, things don’t always work out like we want them to.

Erik’s arrival date came and went, and you still hadn’t heard from him. There wasn’t any contact from him telling you what was going on either. You also had no way of contacting him. It had now been three and a half months since you’d last seen Erik and the stress was making you physically ill. So ill to the point where you had to call out of work due to your vomiting. Bri was becoming worried about you and she did everything in her power to help you get better. Which consisted of ginger ale and saltine crackers.

“Hey, Y/N?” Bri whispered to you after she helped you into your bed one night. You’d called off from work again and stayed in bed all day running back and forth to the bathroom. Everything you ate made you sick except for ginger ale and crackers, but you were tired of that. You wanted some real food.

“Hmm,” you groaned.

“Do you think… do you think you might be pregnant?” Bri asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

You froze, and everything seemed to click. “Fuck,” you whispered before you began to cry. How could you not think about that? There was a definite possibility that you were pregnant with Erik’s baby. Y'all weren’t exactly the poster children for ‘safe sex’. You were fucking screwed if you were pregnant. You weren’t sure that Erik wanted kids. Hell, you weren’t sure you wanted kids.

“It’s going to be alright, Y/N. I promise,” Bri tried to soothe you. It had taken a while for you to calm down, but you did and drifted off to sleep.

**_BANG BANG BANG_ **

“Seriously?” Bri grumbled beside you. “Y/N, what was that?”

“Ionno,” you mumbled. “I didnear anything.” You were tired and upset that Bri woke you up. You peeked your eyes open and saw that it was dark outside. You wanted, no needed, sleep, so you closed your eyes and tried to drift back.

**_BANG BANG BANG_ **

This time you heard it. Bolting up in you looked over at Bri, who was staring wide-eyed at you as well. Your heart thudded in your chest. Who would be banging on your door this late at night? maybe if you pretended that you weren’t home then they would leave. The two of you sat quietly for a few minutes, waiting to see if they would knock again.

5 minutes passed… 10 minutes passed nothing.

Just as you were sure that whoever was at your door was gone, your phone buzzed. Quickly grabbing it, you unlocked it to see that you had a new text message.

**Erik 😘 (1)**

_Open the door, ma._

You squeaked. Your man was back! You quickly opened the message and hopped out of the bed after you read it. Bri followed you, thinking you were crazy for opening the door in the middle of the night.

Rushing towards the door, you swung it open and the smile that was on your face slowly slipped off to one of confusion.

Erik wasn’t standing in front of you.


	4. 4

You stared at the three women in front of you. They were beautiful; clad in the most beautiful red armor and they were holding spears. The one in the middle spoke to you first.

“Are you Y/N?” the woman asked you.

You didn’t answer, your heart sinking with each passing second. “Who are you? Where’s Erik?” Dread filled your heart. Why didn’t Erik come to you instead?

“We need you to come with us,” she said, ignoring your questions.

“Where’s Erik?” you repeated, your voice shaking.

“That’s why we need you to come with us. He sent us to come get you,” the woman replied before she turned and started walking away.

“Ummm, yeah. You’re not taking her anywhere,” Bri said from behind you. “Y/N, I know you weren’t about to follow them?” The way she was looking at you told you that she knew you were about to follow them. something about them made you want to trust them.

“She right, I don’t know anything about y'all,” you stated, crossing your arms.

The women looked at you and laughed. The woman in the middle turned and walked back towards you with a smile still on her face. “Prince N’Jadaka told us that you would put up a fight, but we didn’t think you’d be this stubborn,” she said as she fiddled with the beads on her wrist for a second.

“Wassup, ma,” a familiar voice reached your ears.

“Erik?” you were sure that your mind was playing tricks on you. There was no way that Erik was talking to you, but there he was, well his image, but he was clear as day.

He smiled, “I’ma need you to go with them, aight?”

“Why? Where are you? Why didn’t you come back when you were supposed to?” you wanted to cry all over again. How dare he act like everything was okay?

“You wanna see me, don’t you? Go with them, and we’ll be together soon, ma,” he replied.

That got you in gear, knowing that you would be with your love soon made everything better. You heard Erik chuckle as you ran past Bri to grab your shoes. You tossed Bri her shoes and told her to Put them on! and continued to tie your laces. You were ready in less than 30 seconds, and you waited for Bri to finish putting on her shoes.

“By the way, my name is Okoye,” the woman introduced herself.

You smile as you follow her and the other two women. You were nervous and excited, you were finally going to see Erik after four long months. The three women led you two outside, where a car waited for you and you climbed in. As you rode, Bri kept everyone entertained with her many questions about Wakanda. You were only half listening because your mind was on how Erik would feel about the possibility of being a father.

When you arrive to the jet, your nervousness kicked in once again. What if you were pregnant and Erik didn’t want to be a father? Would he leave you? Could you do this without him?

“Y/N,” Bri whispered as she placed her hands on your shoulder. “Everything is going to work out. This man loves you, he would never do anything to hurt you, okay?”

You nodded, Bri was always there to talk some sense into you when you got too far into your head.

The ride to Wakanda was a long one, other than a couple bouts of motions sickness, you slept most of the way. As you slept, you dreamt of your future with Erik. You dreamt of you and him staring down at a beautiful baby boy with Erik’s facial features but your hair. You dreamt of watching Erik hold your baby and the look of love on his face. Your dreams kept you calm for the rest of the ride to Wakanda.

The feeling that someone was staring at you pulled you from your deep slumber. You were laying on your side in a bed instead of sitting on a chair like you had been when you fell asleep. You groaned as you stretched, and your eyes shot open when you heard a familiar chuckle. There he was, right in front of you, with the biggest smile on his face.

“Morn-” you cut him off, smashing your lips against his.

You couldn’t believe that he was right in front of you. All you wanted to do was feel his skin against yours. He pulled you against him and rolled to his back so that you were straddling his waist. You felt him smile into your kiss and that made you want him more. Pulling back you quickly pulled off your shirt loving the flash of lust in his eyes. You rubbed your core against his hardened length and smirked when he gripped your hips. So you did it again. Erik flipped you over and maneuvered so that he could pull your shorts down. When he moved back between your thighs you wrapped your legs around his waist and rolled your hips. You bit your bottom lip and Erik quirked an eyebrow.

“What you thinking about?” he asked as he gently pulled your lip from between your teeth with his thumb.

“Nothing,” you lied, your mind was racing with questions and worry, but it could wait. You gently pushed Erik’s shoulder and told him that you wanted to be on top. It took him half a second to change positions with you causing you to laugh. His hands found their home back around your waist and lifted you up off him.

“Come on, ma, you playin,” he growled, flashing his gold canines at you.

You could feel his tip at your entrance and you slowly lowered yourself onto him. Your hands were on his chest as you slid down and you threw your head back as he stretched you. You’d missed the way he made you feel and you never wanted to let him go. You began to rock your hips at a slow pace, you wanted this to last forever. Erik’s hand never stayed in one place for too long, he moved from guiding your hips to slapping your ass, to squeezing your breasts, then back to your hips. His eyes were on you the whole time as you began bouncing on his dick, your breathy moans were filling the room.

“Baby, look,” you whispered as you trailed your hand from his chest to where the two of you were joined. Erik’s eyes snapped to where your hand was, and he groaned as you spread your lips apart. His eyes were stuck, watching his dick slide in and out of you and you giggled at the mesmerized look on his face. “We look good together, don’t we baby?”

“Fuck,” he whispered. “I missed you so fucking much.” His eyes finally locked back onto yours and you leaned down for a quick kiss before your pace picked up. “You take this dick so well, ma. Fuck, tell me you bout to cum?” his hand traveled from your waist and gripped your neck when you didn’t answer him. “You finna cum, ain’t you?”

“Please, I gotta c-cum, baby. Please?” you begged, your hips were moving at a faster pace now that you were close. Fuck going slow anymore.

“I love you so fucking much,” Erik growled before he pulled you down for another kiss. “Cum on this dick, baby girl.”

Your orgasm overtook you and you let out a silent scream, your pussy gripped Erik tighter as he watched you come undone above him. Spent, you slumped onto Erik’s chest and he ran his hands along your back, and you could still feel him hard inside of you. Your breathing was heavy, and you were tired, but you didn’t want to stop. You started moving your hips and your clit rubbed against his pelvis, and you could feel another orgasm quickly coming. Erik tightened his hold around you and began thrusting up into you.

“Fuck, I’m never leaving you again, baby girl,” Erik promised. “Fuck, you feel so good.” He delivered a slap to your ass and rubbed the sting away before doing the same to the other cheek. “I know you’re close, I need to feel you one more time, baby. Cum for me, baby,” his voice was strained, he was holding back, and you knew it.

“I need, I need…” Erik cut you off with his teeth latching onto where your neck and shoulder met. The pain from the bite plus the pleasure of him filling you up sent you over the edge. You clenched around him and your breath stuttered as your orgasm hit you and Erik’s hold on your neck grew stronger as he released deep inside of you.

* * *

The two of you were laying together wrapped in each-others embrace afterward, Erik’s fingers are slowly skimming over your body gently mapping every curve. Your head is resting on his chest and deep in thought. You notice that his heart is beating as one with yours and you squeeze your eyes closed releasing a sigh.

“Tell me what’s on your mind,” his voice grumbles from above you.

You don’t answer right away, hoping that he’ll think you’re asleep, but he doesn’t let up. His right-hand moves to your chin and lifts your head so that he’s looking at your face. “Open your eyes and tell me what’s wrong,” his voice is soft, softer than you remember it ever being and it makes your heart clench.

A few moments pass before you open your eyes and a few tears slip from them. Erik quickly wipes them away and stares at you with concern filling his eyes.

“Y/N,” Erik begins, but you shake your head cutting him off.

“Ithinkimpregnant,” you rushed out, you thought it would be better to just get it all out. You felt Erik stiffen beneath you.

“You what?”

“I think I’m pregnant,” you repeated slower, watching his face for any change. You didn’t find any, in fact, Erik’s face had gone completely blank. Your heart was racing and after he didn’t respond for a full minute, you began to pull away from him. You didn’t get far before he pulled you back to him and planted his lips on yours. You could feel him smiling against your lips and that made you smile. He rolls on top of you and slides back inside of you but doesn’t move. You whine against his lips and lift your hips silently begging him to move and he just smirks at you.

“Do you know how much I love you, Y/N?” he asks, hitching your legs on his waist, still not moving.

You couldn’t answer, you were too focused on trying to get him to move within you. He grabs your chin firmly, forcing you to look at him as he repeats his question.

“I said, ‘do you know how much I love you?’” he pulled almost completely out of you, only leaving the tip of his dick in before slowly pushing back inside of you.

Tears began to fall from your eyes as you nodded, and Erik kissed them away. “Fuck, Y/N,” Erik cursed as he thrust into you at a maddening pace. Your nails dragged down his back as you tried to get him to move faster. “I want everything with you. I mean, we got that big ass house with all those rooms, why not put them to use?”

“You really wanna have babies with me?” you asked between moans.

“Girl, I want  _everything_  with you,” Erik said before placing a kiss on your lips and sitting back on his knees. He stared at where the two of you were joined and licked his lips before placing his hand on your lower stomach and smiling. He leaned back down and placed his hands on both sides of you and locked eyes with you. “I want this with you, baby girl,” he admitted as he began thrusting into you once again. “You’re stuck with me forever.”

With one hand you pushed back his dreads that hung in his face and with the other, you cupped his cheek. His thrusts were getting sloppy and you clenched your walls around him causing his hips to stutter. He reached between you two and played with your clit, the feeling forcing your eyes closed.

“Nah, open them eyes, ma,” your eyes snapped back open and he smirked down at you. Your breath was shallow and staring into his eyes as he made you cum made your orgasm hit you even harder than the first one. Erik followed you soon after and dropped his head on your shoulder before he rolled off of you and pulled you close. The two of you laid there in silence for a few minutes before Erik spoke.

“You ready to meet my family?”

 

 


	5. 5

When Erik first asked you to meet his family you were nervous, you were going to meet the freaking king of Wakanda for crying out loud. But a few words of encouragement from Erik and all of your worries were taken away.

“I’m glad that you kept that safe for me, Y/N,” Erik said when you walked out of the bathroom after you finished getting dressed. He’d managed to find clothes for you and Bri to wear while you were there.

You reached up to your neckline and began to take the chain off. Now that you two were together again you didn’t see why you should still have it, but Erik’s voice stopped you.

“Nah, it looks good on you. You ready?” he asked. You nodded and reached for his hand as the two of you left his room.

The walk from his room to where you were meeting his family was short. He pointed out all the different rooms and what they were used for, you couldn’t wait until you were able to explore your surroundings. As the two of you got closer to your destination, your nervousness began to creep up again, but you quickly pushed them back down.

“You ready?” Erik asked as the two of you reached your destination. You nod, and he pushes the doors open and the two of you step inside. You were immediately greeted by Bri who rushed to you as soon as she saw you. You could tell that she was excited about being in Wakanda and that you were finally back with Erik. After the two of you hugged, Erik led you to a small group of people.

“Y/N, this is my cousin T’Challa, he’s king of Wakanda,” Erik introduced.

T’Challa stepped forward and grasped your hand. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Y/N. Erik’s told us so much about you.”

You swallowed down your nerves, and returned his sentiments, “It’s nice to meet you as well.”

“Okay, brother, I would like to meet her as well,” the young woman next to T’Challa said as she nudged him aside. “I’m Shuri, N’Jadaka’s better cousin,” she and Erik laughed as T’Challa rolled his eyes.

“Nice to meet you.”

“And this is Auntie Ramonda,” Erik said as you faced her. She had a large smile on her face and when you stuck out your hand, she shook her head and opened her arms to you. You tentatively took a step towards her and you melted into her hug as soon as she wrapped her arms around you.

“It’s a pleasure to meet the young woman that has been such a light to my nephew’s life,” her words warmed your heart as she held you close.

“It’s a pleasure to meet all of you,” you beamed when you pulled back from the hug.

Ramonda gave you a curious look. “Why are you crying, my child?”

You didn’t even notice that tears were falling from your eyes until that moment. Your hands quickly flew up to your eyes and wiped the tears away. “I’m just so happy to finally meet you all,” you let out a hiccup. “Erik speaks so highly of you all and I can’t believe I’m finally meeting you.” Your tears didn’t slow as you spoke, and you felt Erik place his hand on your lower back and place a kiss on your temple.

Ramonda looks at the two of you and smiles, “We are glad you are here, my dear. I can see why N’Jadaka is so in love with you.”

You nod, and Erik leads you to your seat for lunch. You all eat, and they share stories of their life in Wakanda as you share stories of your life in America. When you finish eating, Erik excuses the two of you and leads you outside.

The two of you walked in a comfortable silence for a while before Erik spoke, dragging you from your thoughts.

“I owe you an explanation, Y/N,” Erik said coming to a stop. “I left you for three and a half months without telling you why and I was wrong for that.” He sighed and ran his hands through his dreads, you’d never seen Erik so stressed before and it worried you.

“Erik, tell me what’s wrong,” you pleaded as you placed your hands on his cheeks. You smiled when he relaxed into your touch and waited for him to continue.

“You know that my past isn’t the best, right?” he paused and waited for you to nod. “Some of those decisions, unfortunately, made their way to Wakanda while we were together, and they began causing trouble. Since Wakanda’s borders have been open for some time now, it was easier for them to trade illegally within the borders. I was tasked with helping shut it down here and to find their trading posts around the world. It took me longer than expected to find them, but I finally did. My plan was to come straight home and bring you back here, but I got tied up with something, so I had to send Okoye instead.”

“I was so worried, N’Jadaka. You can’t do that to me again,” you scolded but frowned when you noticed that he was smiling. “What?”

“My name,” he whispered as he placed his forehead against yours. “You rarely call me that, I like it.” Then he kissed you.

This kiss was different though. It wasn’t like the ones that you shared earlier that morning, it was one that he gave you when he needed to tell you something. You could feel that he was holding something back.

“You have something that you need to tell me. What is it?” you asked, breaking the kiss and taking a small step away.

N’Jadaka let a small smile grace his lips but shook his head. “I have an idea,” he said changing the subject. “Wanna go find out if you’re pregnant?” his smirk told you that he already knew your answer, and he chuckled as you bounced on your tiptoes.

“Please!”

“Let’s go.”

It took you no time to get to the midwife, but your nerves somehow managed to show up. This time bringing your lunch up with it. Erik held your hair back and rubbed your back as you emptied your stomach and offered to carry you the rest of the way when you were finished. You declined his offer and giggled when he pouted.

When you reached the midwife she took no time in setting up her machines. Laying on your back, you grasped Erik’s hand and smiled. No matter what happened, the two of you would get through this together.

* * *

Later that evening, while the two of you were lying in bed, Erik pulled you close to him and placed his hands on your stomach. “I can’t believe it,” he whispered as he gently rubbed your belly.

“Me either, fucking twins, man,” you laughed. “N’Jadaka, you’re going to be a father.”

“You’re going to be a mother, Y/N,” he whispered back. He was quiet for a while and your eyes began to droop as sleep began to claim you.

“Y/N?”

“Hmm?”

“How would you feel about being a mother and a wife?”


	6. Epilogue

Three years had passed since Erik proposed to you… and you STILL weren’t married. With the amount of time that the two of you spent taking care of the twins, there wasn’t any time to plan a wedding. Erik seemed to be cool with the long engagement, he’d told you that it didn’t matter if you got married tomorrow or in ten years, you were it for him.

After he proposed, you cashed in some of your vacation time at work and stayed in Wakanda for 3 weeks and got to know his family a little better. T’Challa was becoming one of your best friends and Shuri was absolutely adorable. After the pregnancy announcement, Shuri took no time inventing things for you and the babies. Ramonda was thrilled that there would be not one, but two babies in the family, and when you left Wakanda, you had more baby and maternity clothes than you knew what to do with.

Your pregnancy was pretty easy considering that you were carrying twins, but around week 30, you were tired of being pregnant. Erik waited on you hand and foot, and he didn’t leave your side throughout the entire pregnancy. He rubbed cocoa butter on your belly when you got more stretch marks than you started with and he massaged your feet when they were swollen. He did everything you asked him to and more.

When you were 32 weeks you were on maternity leave and Erik admitted to you that he would love it if the babies were born in Wakanda, and he had barely gotten his sentence out before you hopped up as best as you could and hobbled to the closet to start packing. The two of you headed out that night. Three days after you arrived you went into labor, and two days after that you were blessed with your twins, a boy, J’Kari, and a girl, Naomi.  
Adjusting to life with children was hard, but the two of you managed it. There were many sleepless nights followed by many sleepless days, but neither of you would have traded it for anything.

* * *

“Baby, where you at?” Erik’s voice called from downstairs. He’d just returned home from work and you’d been waiting to surprise him for a while. After the twins were born, Erik spent more time at home with the three of you. He didn’t go on long trips anymore, and T’Challa gave him a position at the Outreach Center that he opened.

“I’m in the room,” you responded. 

Erik’s heavy footsteps sounded on the steps and you smiled as he got closer to you. You were a tad bit nervous about what you were about to do, but you knew that he would like it. When you heard the doorknob begin to turn, you pressed play on your phone and waited.

“Baby, why you-” Erik cut himself off when he caught sight of you. He stared at you from the doorway and licked his lips as you walked over to him. He opened his mouth to say something, but you shook your head effectively silencing him. You led him to the chair that you had set out for him and slowly pushed him onto it. The music filled the room as you took a couple of steps away from him and swayed your hips to the beat.

_**My body is your party, baby  
Nobody’s invited but you, baby** _

Once you were out of his reach, you began to move your hips while rubbing your hands across your skin. You slowly made your way back to him and straddled one of his legs while rolling your hips. He locked eyes with you as you wrapped your hands around his neck and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, but you moved away and laughed when he tried to deepen the kiss. Lifting your leg, you placed it on the other side of his so that you’re straddling him and started to grind on him as he placed his hands on your hips. You laughed and continued to dance as he gripped your waist.

_**You can keep your hands on me, touch me right there, rock my body I can’t keep my hands off you, your body is my party I’m doing this little dance for you You got me so excited Now it’s just me on you Your body’s my party, let’s get it started** _

You climbed off him and walked around him, dragging your hand along his arm. Once behind him, you leaned over him and slid your hands down his chest and nibbled on his neck. He reached up and laced his fingers in your kinky hair and attempted to pull your lips to his, but you pulled away before he could.  
Erik took hold of your wrist and pulled you so that you were in front of him and pulled you down so that you were straddling his lap. He pulled your face to his and kissed you while you rolled your hips into his and you felt his dick straining underneath you. You pulled back and trailed kisses along his neck intent on leaving marks.

**_Boy, you should know that your love is always on my mind I’m not gonna fight it, I want it all the time Boy you should know that your love is always on my mind I can’t it deny it, I want you, I want you_ **

“Fuck, Y/N,” Erik bit his lip as he lifted the both of you from the chair. He carried you to the bed and dropped you so that you bounced a little.

“Hey!” you whined and crossed your arms. “I wasn’t finished!”

“Nah, baby girl, you knew what you were doing,” Erik said as he took off his shirt and unbuckled his pants. “We alone?”

“Yeah, the kids are at my mom’s for the weekend,” you responded. You’d begged your mom to take twins for the weekend so that you could spend time with Erik.

“Good.” Erik kicked off his pants and socks before he leaned down for a kiss. You uncrossed your arms and slipped your fingers into his dreads and pulled him closer. As the two of you kissed, Erik moved between your thighs and hooked them over his arms. Breaking away from your kiss, he fingered your lace panties and groaned at how good you looked. Slipping his fingers underneath the band, Erik tugged lightly.

“N’Jadaka, don’t rip my…seriously?” you pouted when you felt the sting of your panties being torn from your body.

He chuckled as he tossed them aside, “You know I’ll buy you more, baby girl, don’t even trip.”

You pouted but you knew that he would. “You want me to take this off?” you asked as you began to lift your baby doll chemise up, but he stilled your hand and shook his head.

“Nah, leave that on,” he responded as you knew he would, he loved the way the lace rubbed against his skin while he was fucking you. He rarely asked you to take it off when you wore it.

Erik reached for a pillow and placed it behind your back, before he spoke, “I want you to keep your eyes on me.” You nodded, and he dropped to his knees and began to place kisses on your inner thighs. Your breathing became heavy the closer Erik got to your lower lips, and the look he gave you when he locked eyes with you made you wetter than you were before. Erik licked his lips and dove in. You couldn’t contain your gasps as he licked you, and the more he licked, the louder you got.

“Daka, I’m gonna cum,” you cried as one hand fisted his dreads pulling him closer, and the other fisted the sheets.

He hummed, the vibration bringing you right to the edge before he pulled away from you.

“Wha-?” you cried before Erik slapped your thigh to shut you up.

“What?” he chuckled. “You thought that you would tease me like that without some sort of retaliation? Come on baby, you know me better than that.”

“I wasn’t teasing,” you pouted. “I wanted to do something nice for you.”

Erik leaned down and kissed you, you could taste yourself on his lips, and that made you deepen the kiss even more. He smiled when he pulled back and caressed your cheek before tapping it, “You’re so cute when you lie. We’re gonna have so much fun this weekend, baby girl.” As Erik was talking, he stroked his dick a few times before sliding the tip between your folds and clipping your clit. He chuckled when you gasped and repeated the action before sliding completely into you. The two of you moaned at the feeling and Erik slowly rocked into you.

“You feel so good, baby,” you whispered between moans as Erik placed one of your legs on his shoulders and kissed your calf.

“I’ve been thinking, Y/N,” he began, his strokes slow, slower than you wanted. “I’ve been thinking that it’s time for us to have another baby. What you think about that?” his strokes got quicker and harder as he talked to you.

You weren’t sure what to say, it wasn’t like you hadn’t thought about it because you definitely had, but that wasn’t your plan for tonight.

“You want me to put another baby in you, huh?” Erik growled as he hit you with one particularly hard thrust. “You know I want a big family, Y/N, you want this baby, don’t you?” he had both of your thighs pressed against the mattress, opening you up completely to him.

“Daka please,” you cried, your nails dragging down his back. “Please!”

“Please, what?” he smirked. “You gotta be more specific, baby girl.”

You could only moan in response as he fucked you harder. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head when Erik placed his hand around your neck and squeezed. His pace was brutal at this point, but you didn’t care anymore you just wanted to cum.

“Daka, please let me cum! I’ll do anything, I promise!” you wailed, and his thrusts became sloppier. He slapped your thigh, forcing your eyes to his.

“Watch me,” he stated as he dropped his fingers to your clit and began rubbing. Your eyes stayed locked to his as your breathing got faster. You both were close, and he was saying something to you, but you couldn’t focus on what it was. He smiled when you didn’t answer and pinched your clit, the pain sent you hurtling over the edge and you dragged him right along with you. You couldn’t feel anything but Erik’s nails digging into your thigh and his warm seed shooting deep within you.

He slumped on top of you and kissed his way up your sternum to where your shoulder met your neck and bit you hard enough that there would be a bruise. You wrapped your arms around him and rubbed his back as you both calmed down. Erik slipped out of you and pulled you up on the bed so that he could cuddle you properly. He ran his fingers through your hair as he held you and you soon fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

When you woke up the next morning, Erik was already awake and dressed.  
“Where are you going?” you asked after your morning stretch.

He smiled and helped you out of the bed. “I have a surprise for you,” he said as he led you to the bathroom. “Get dressed and meet me in 30 minutes.”

“Where are we going?”

“29 minutes and 30 seconds.”

“Are you really timing me?”

“29 minutes.”

“Seriously,” you grumbled as you turned and headed into the bathroom. You weren’t really upset, you just didn’t want to be rushed. Once in the bathroom, you noticed that Erik had already picked out your clothes, a pair of sweatpants and a loose top. Clearly, you weren’t going anywhere special. You quickly brushed your teeth before you hopped in the shower and changed. You threw your hair into a messy puff because you were sure you were going to be out of time soon and walked out of the bathroom.

You found Erik in the living room downstairs waiting for you and he smiled when you entered, “You look beautiful.”

“Whatever. Where are we going?” you asked.

Erik chuckled and held his hand out once again and he pulled you to him once your fingers laced with his. He placed his hands on your cheeks and leaned down to kiss you, only stopping just short of your lips and placing the kiss on your forehead. He laughed when you groaned then pulled you towards the door. Once outside he led you to his car and helped you into the passenger’s seat. He ignored your questions about where you were going, and it frustrated you to no end. As he drove, he kept his hand on your thigh and he even let you choose the music, something he rarely let you do in his car. You decided to stop asking questions and to just ride and spend time with your man.

After about 30 minutes of driving, Erik pulled up beside an abandoned building and hopped out and walked to your side.

“You do know that black people are the first to be killed in horror movies, right?” you joked as he led you to the building.

He laughed, “Ain’t nobody gon kill us, baby girl.” you scrunched up your nose in mock disbelief and followed him. Once inside your step slowed a bit and Erik turned to you and smiled. “This is your surprise!”

You couldn’t believe what you were seeing. Erik was treating you to a spa day, and not just any spa day, you were getting a full-blown makeover. There was a massage table, a waxing table, your favorite hair stylist (because you didn’t trust just anyone with your hair), and there were a couple of people that were standing by racks of clothes. You turned to Erik and jumped into his arms and planted kisses all over his face.

“Thank you so much baby!” you cooed between kisses as he laughed.

“No problem,” he responded as he placed you back to the ground. “I’m gonna be back in a couple of hours. I have a few things that I need to take care of, ok?” 

You nodded, and he gave you one last kiss before he left. You couldn’t stop smiling as you headed to your first stop, the massage table.

Time flew by quickly, and before you knew it you had been to each station and you were at the very last one picking out clothes when Erik returned. You modeled a couple of outfits for him, the ones that you really liked, and he laughed at your expression when he said that you could keep all of the clothes.

“You ready for surprise #2?” he asked as you began to change into the clothes that you came in.

Your movements stopped and you stared at him, “You mean there’s more?”  
He nodded and one of the women that were picking out clothes with you handed you a large white box with a red bow on top.

You quirked an eyebrow as you reached for it, it was heavier than it looked. “Baby, what’s this?”

He shrugged and watched you as you opened it. You folded back the tissue paper and your heart skipped a beat. “N’Jadaka,” you whispered, your eyes quickly filling with tears. “How did you get this?” You missed his shrug as you gently lifted the dress out of the box and held it up to your body. “Daka, what does this mean?”

He sighed, and you jumped not realizing how close he had gotten to you. “We’ve been engaged for over three years, and I know that I said that I would wait, but damn Y/N, I just wanna be married to you. This means that we’re finally getting married. Today.”

You hadn’t realized that you were crying until Erik reached his had up and wiped away your tears.

“Why do you think it was so easy to get your mom to watch the twins?” he joked.

“Wait my mom knows?”

“Baby girl, everybody knows. And you have two hours to get ready,” he said as he took a couple of steps away from you. “Oh, and someone wants to see you.”  
You looked towards the door where you saw Bri standing and watching the two of you. She had the biggest smile on her face and she was crying as well.

“Y/N!” she cried and ran towards you. After you gave birth to the twins Bri came to visit you in Wakanda where she met someone and fell in love. They tried dating long distance, but neither could handle it, so a year and a half later, Bri packed up her house and moved to Wakanda. It was kind of sudden, but she was happy, so you were happy. The only downside was that you didn’t get to see her as often as you used to see her. It had been about six months since the last time you saw her.

The woman that was helping you pick out clothes gently removed your wedding dress from your hands before Bri reached you, allowing you to have both hands free to hug your best friend.

“I missed you so much, Bri,” you cried.

“Girl, me too!” Bri exclaimed as she embraced you. “You won’t believe how excited I was when Erik called and told me what he was doing. I’m so excited for you two!”

“I don’t know how he pulled it off,” you wondered. “I mean, he’s with me every damn day, and I didn’t suspect a thing.”

“Don’t worry about that right now, let’s get you ready.”

It didn’t take long for you to get ready since you had just gotten a makeover, which was nice. Majority of the time was used for traveling to the actual wedding. Bri didn’t know exactly where the wedding was going to take place, but she reassured you that you were going to love it.

Once you arrived, Bri took your hand in hers and squeezed, “You ready?”

“I’ve been ready for a long time, longer than I care to admit,” you replied seriously causing her to smile. The two of you stepped out of the town car after the driver opened the door and you thanked him. Bri gave you one last hug before she slipped away and headed to her spot. Once your eyes focused on your surroundings, you were taken aback by its beauty. 

You could see that your entire family was in attendance as you walked towards the crowd. Erik was facing away from you and you couldn’t wait to reach him. Your babies were the first to spot you yelling out a loud “MOMMY!!!” and running up to you and hugging your legs. You couldn’t believe how cute they were at this moment as you hugged them back. The guests turned to see what the commotion was and laughed and ‘awwwed’ at the sight of you hugging your kids. Your cousin that was watching the twins quickly came over and took them back to their places and gave the cue that it was time to start. You watched as your two babies walked down the aisle together, Naomi throwing flowers, and J’Kari carrying the rings. Your heart clenched at the sight. Before you knew it, everyone was standing and staring at you, but there was only one set of eyes that mattered.

You kept your eyes locked on Erik as you made your way down the aisle, not caring one bit that you were crying. When you finally reached him, you noticed that he was crying as well, so you reached up and wiped them away. You didn’t hear a word that the minister said, your main focus at that moment was Erik. Your eyes never left him and when it came time for the vows, you listened intently to every word he said. When it was your turn you spoke from the heart, but stumbled a bit when Erik wiped a tear from your eye. The two of you placed each other’s ring on your fingers and repeated after the minister, and before you knew it, you were finally Mrs. N’Jadaka ‘Erik’ Stevens.

The walk back down the aisle with your husband and children was filled with cheers and whistles from your family and friends, and you were still crying once you made it back to the town car. Erik helped you and the kids into the car and once you all were settled he watched you with a goofy smile on your face before he leaned in and kissed you.

“I love you so much, you know that?” you whispered when he pulled back.

“I have an idea,” he winked.

You laughed, and you realized that at that moment, you were the happiest person alive. “I can’t wait to spend my forever with you,” you whispered as Erik threw his arm around you and pulled you in.


End file.
